When the Heart Cries
by frickandfrack09
Summary: 70 years later after leaving Bella the Cullens return to Forks for another high school term, and Alice begins having visions of a new student that will capture Edwards heart. ExOC, and Bella will make an appearance, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SM OWNS ALL
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Sorry.

He says that he's sorry, well I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that he makes my heart want to jump out of my ass, I'm sorry that I can't breathe when he says my name, I'm sorry that I think of him more than I think of myself, but most of all I'm sorry that I love him.

CHAPTER ONE (mid August)

_Tree, tree, tree, and tree. Oh look, another damn tree_. The scenery of Forks, Washington is as bland as sugarless Cream of Wheat, but this is what you get stuck with when you're a torn up soul as I. You get shipped off to the dead zone because your parents "Just can't take it anymore".

My name is Stevie Bender, I'm seventeen, I'm the sexiest afro American you're ever going to run into, and I am in exile. I guess you could say that I deserve it, that what I did was a cry for help, but the truth is that the reason Larry Winston is in the hospital is because he is a pervert. If he thinks he can throw me up against the lockers and cop-a-feel, he's fucking crazy. You molest me, I assault your ass. It wasn't my first offense, more like my fifteenth, and the parentals always said, "The next time something like this happens, you're in for it." Always talking the talk, but never walking the walk. However this time, they walked and they talked and they loaded my ass on a plane and kissed me goodbye.

I guess the punishment is fair. I mean seriously I get to start all over in a place where no one knows my name or what I've done. What's the worst that could happen?

"Stevie do you hear me! Are you even listening to me?" bring in my dearest Aunt Suzanne one of the 4,000 occupants of Forks, and a talker.

"Yeah, I'm all ears."

"Well then what was I talking about" shit, she's got me.

"Something about that one thing", I said dumbly.

"No, the rules of the house now pay attention! Your curfew is 11:30 on weekdays and 1:30 on weekends, and Sunday does not count as the weekend." Damn she's good for that was definitely about to roll right out of my mouth. "I can't wait for you to see the house! It's lovely and the most perfect size for the two of us! However, there is only one bathroom, but I think we will survive! I know that you're favorite colors are black, charcoal, and yellow so I took it upon myself to design your room. You're going to love Forks, and I know it's not Dayton, Ohio but it'll grow on you." Damn snippy this is no Dayton. "And Forks is smalls, so we're really big on sports here, and the high school has a soccer team that's really good, but could be better with you!"

"Suz, you're going a mile a minute and I'm very tired. Are we even there yet?" This ride is completed with small space and having talking jack 2.0 with me I sense death is near.

"In fact we are! Welcome to Forks!"

The town is small and actually kind of cute, like you kind of make me want to puke sort cute of way. But I can deal, she says they have soccer and I love soccer. We drive through town a turn on Leaf Road and there is a white two story house with a small porch leading to the front door. I know that it's the house because in the drive I see my light and my love, my Toyota 1990 white four runner. The parentals were kind enough to send that up here a week before my grand arrival, they're so kind. I get my two suitcases and carry on out of the car and head up the stairs to my new palace.

My room was breath taking and perfect. The bed was against the wall and resembled a couch but much too big to pass for one. The walls were yellow and there was a large oak dresser and entertainment center with a 22 inch flat screen settled on the other wall, and there in the corner was a cozy chair. The carpet was plush and crème, and near the window was a beautiful bench. My jaw all but lodged off of my face. _Well damn_, I thought, if _this is my room what's the rest of the house like_? I turned to go explore, but saw my aunt looking very smug in the door. I launched myself at her and hugged her like she would disappear while shouting thank yous.

"This house used to belong to the old chief; he died about 70 years ago and no one else has ever lived here. So I took it upon myself to bring some modern charm to the house. Come on let's give you the grand tour." Suz feels the need to "take it upon herself" to make old things beautiful again. She led me through her room, the bathroom, kitchen, and living room which were all to die for.

After the tour we made dinner together and I headed off to unpack and turn in for the night, for I had school the next day. How lovely!

~the next day~

One of these days I am going to kill my alarm clock, and I am going to enjoy every second of doing so. I sit up on my bed cross my legs and stare at the yellow walls. I must have been just sitting for awhile for Suz came in and I didn't even notice, well not until her hand was waving in front of my face.

"You're phone's going off." She says. Her voice is cheery and happy. Mine, not so much. I'm like Oscar the Grouch in the mornings and I have to sit to collect my thoughts before I start my morning off.

I look over at my shiny iPhone and see I have two text messages, one from my mom and the other from my best friend Taylor.

'_Hey sweetie, I hope your first day is great. I love you –Mom'_

'_Hey you little Slut! I miss yo face. Call me after class –Tay'_

"Who was it?"

"Mom and Taylor wishing me a good day, which I better start getting ready for." School started at 8:15 here and it was already 7:30. I scrambled to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face then went to my room to start the party and get dressed. Blasting 'Sexy bitch' by Akon, I scavenge up my ripped skinny jeans, a white short sleeved v-neck, and my hooded leather jacket. I snatched my iPod and bag and went to get a quick bite singing some now Bob Marley (Could You Be Loved). Glancing at the clock I see that breakfast isn't in the cards so I head outside while yelling a goodbye. I stride up to my baby and stroke her whispering sweet nothings to the side mirrors and hop in.

Forks High School, home of the Spartans, was about ten minutes away and I show up, surprisingly, to school traffic. Who knew a high school of roughly 400 could have traffic? I park and actually I get nervous.

_This is ridiculous, I don't get nervous. This is fucking high school. Get your ass out the car. _And I did, on shaky legs and headed towards the office not missing the stares. _What never seen a black girl? _The office was cozy and warm compared to the wet outdoors.

"Hi, I'm Stevie Benders and this is my first day."

"Oh yes! We have been looking forward to your arrival. I'm Mrs. Brown, and I just saw your schedule right here. Hold on a sec." She is a slightly plump lady, maybe in her late forties. Her demeanor makes me smile. After some time ruffling through some papers the schedule finally appears, "Here is your runaway schedule and your map of the school. Have a great day."

"You too Mrs. Brown"

I glance down at my schedule on my way out to see what my days will be like.

1st Spanish  
2nd English  
3rd Math  
4th History  
Lunch  
5th Gym  
6th Study Hall

Spanish, what a joke if only they knew I'm fluent. I walk towards my locker to dump some of my shit into it and head to class but fate had other plans, a plan that was something like a brick wall.

"Shit!" I said and looked up and saw the brick wall was a boy, a very cute boy. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." He was tall maybe 6'4, and he had a strong jaw and perfect plump lips that were slightly pink, and his eyes were mesmerizing pools of topaz liquid gold. His hair was in disarray and was an astonishing color of reddish brown.

"It's fine. I've never seen you before, what's your name?" His voice made my knees quiver and my jaw slacken.

"Stevie, my name is Stevie Benders."

He reached out his hand and I placed mine in his very ice cold one, but I didn't mind I always loved the cold. He enclosed my hand in his and I felt a surge of sparks shoot up in my arm like fireworks. He gave me a lopsided grin and said, "My name is Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Keep in mind that this is a different more bolder Edward. Things are starting to cook!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Epov**

Seventy years ago I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I left the one I loved to protect her from me, when really I should've have stayed for she was safest when she was in my arms. Isabella Swan, her name rolls of off my tongue like a sweet song. Sometimes my heart still cries out for her, but lately another has been filing the corners of my mind.

Six months ago, Alice saw her first vision of her, and that's exactly what she was a vision. Her long black hair in loose waves framing her beautiful caramel face, her plump lips, chocolate eyes that I could see myself getting lost in, and the way the light shines in her smile. She was beautiful, and for some reason that I hadn't discovered, I wanted her. I wanted her badly, in more ways I wanted Bella.

So I went to her in Ohio, and I saw Stevie, my beauty in person and I smelled her sweet blood. She didn't see me and that's the way I wanted it to stay, I couldn't bear to hurt my family again, but this desire I had for her was strong. Forgive me first love, I never wished to give my heart away, but you gave away yours. Could this be my chance? She was a trouble maker, not purposely but as my Bella found a way to fall this lovely angel found trouble. _I could be her trouble_, the dormant man in me thinks but I put him away and do what my head says. I do what I'm best at and I leave, no matter how much I wanted to stay.

Now here she is in the Forks High School parking lot looking as nervous as ever, and I couldn't help but smile. My family takes notice and follows my line of sight and then their thoughts hit me like a ton.

'_Looks like Eddy's got a new obsession'_ Emmett

'_This time I will support my brother and will be civil, and if he tells a soul what I am thinking I will kill him' _Rosalie

'_SHE'S HERE AND I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT'_ Alice

'_She's so nervous, poor thing. I will not screw this up for you this time Edward' _Japer

Jasper still sometimes blames himself for what happen. I must admit I was angry at him for ruining my one good thing, but he is my brother and I will always forgive him. Rosalie however is always full of surprises and I am no shocked now then I was on the first day we met.

I look to my favorite sister Alice, and she mentally tells me everything will be alright and to "just be yourself, but not your vampire self." I chuckled and ruffled her hair as I watched Stevie go into the office. I heard her strong heartbeat, her musical voice, and her absolutely hilarious thoughts. Her mind was different like Bella's in the way that I could only hear her at random moments, but I treasured those moments like none other.

A flash of her schedule came to me and Alice gave me a knowing look and my siblings wished me luck as I headed off to be a road block in her path. I stood in the almost empty hall pacing until I heard her soft footsteps and saw her come around the corner, hair fanning out around her. She was breath taking, and she wasn't watching where she was going. I smiled when she ran into me and cursed something Bella never did.

"Shit!" She looked up at me and thought,_ very cute boy_. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine. I've never seen you before, what's your name?" The sight of her slackening jaw almost made me laugh, but I held it in and continued to hold her gaze.

"Stevie, my name is Stevie Benders." _I know your name_, I thought, _I just wanted to hear you voice again_.

I wanted to feel her skin, so I reached out my hand for her to grab silently praying she would. She didn't disappoint and when her hand fell into mine it felt like home. I noticed how she didn't flinch at the cold of my skin all the while fighting the urge not to kiss her soft hand, so instead I shook it and said with my grin, "My name is Edward Cullen."

**Spov**

Mr. Tie Me up Tie Me Down asked to look at my schedule and noticed that we had English, Math, Gym, and Study Hall together. _Thank you God, if I get to see him almost all day everyday this might just be the town for me_, I thought.

"Would you mind if I walked you to Spanish?" Hell no!

"Lead the way Edward."

He stretched out his arm for me to take and said, "I'd rather you'd walk beside me", and I blushed. His arm was covered with muscles much like Forks sky is covered with clouds, and I loved the feeling it.

"Where are you from?"

"Umm... I moved here from Dayton it's this small town in Ohio. Not small like Forks, well it's actually not small at all compared to Forks. It has a couple 100,000." Great, I'm a babbling mess.

"That is actually a big city compared to Forks!" He laughed and it sounded like the wind chimes my mother received as a gift from Bermuda, and it made me smile. "Stevie is a peculiar name for a girl. How'd you get branded with it?"

I chuckled for I have told this story many times. "My parents met at an Aerosmith concert and both shared a love for Steven Tyler. My father loved his voice and my mother his lips." _Speaking of lips I'd like to suck yours off your head_. "It's kind of ironic two black people at an Aerosmith concert, but they named me after the thing that brought them love."

"It suits you." My face scrunched up in confusion, "The name, Stevie, it suits you perfectly."

I hadn't noticed, but we were standing in front of the Spanish classroom and everyone was starring at our exchange. I blushed again, and looked back at Edward to say goodbye but he had this strange look in his eye. It was as if he didn't want to say goodbye and the fact that he did was killing him. My arm on its own accord reached out and I ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him. His head turned towards my arm and he kissed the inside of my wrist. My stomach did back flips and I resisted the urge to moan. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO ME_, I thought. He looked back up at me and smirked.

"See you next period Stevie." And he walked away making me want to chase after him.

I walked into Spanish finally meeting the stares of my peers and they all looked as if they seen a ghost. Does he not talk to people or am I not allowed to talk to him. The teacher cleared her throat and received my attention.  
"I'm Senora Baumann..." She hesitated not knowing my name.

"Stevie Benders" I said loud enough for the whole class to hear so I could skip introductions. Senora Baumann (whom I learned was from Peru, but it was quite obvious from her heavy accent) told me to take the seat in the back. I headed towards my new seat and noticed that the person in the seat next to me had the same pale skin and topaz eyes as Edward. As I sat she looked at me, smiled, and mouthed a hello. I gave her the nod back. She was all but two steps short from drop dead gorgeous and had beautiful long following blond hair that any girl back home would die for.

She slipped me a note, I see you were with my brother, my name is Rosalie.

I hope you don't mind, I sort of ran into him, literally.

Ha-ha! No it's good to finally see him smile.

Well, then I'm happy to be the one to do that.

"Miss. Hale, paying attention back there"

"Lo siento. I distrajo." (I'm sorry. I distracted her) Senora Baumann looked well pleased that I knew some Spanish while Rosalie looked impressed with a single blond eyebrow raised. "I'm fluent" I mouthed back, she just winked and smiled.

Class continued on and soon the bell was ringing. Rosalie waited for me and we were heading out of the class when I yet again ran into a brick wall which was again Edward.

"It seems you just can't stop running into me." He said with his lopsided smile, and at the sight of it my own smile broke out.

"I'm starting to think this is purposeful." I said smirking back, and at that moment I got lost in his eyes forgetting Rosalie was there until she cleared her throat.

"I see you've met my sister Rosalie" Edward recovered quickly eyeing his sister with a strange look.

"Yes, we met." She said, and then turned to me, "I hope to see you sitting with us at lunch today Stevie"

"Sure! Well... I mean I don't want to intrude or anything." I was looking at Edward for I knew Rosalie wanted me there, but did he?

"We would be offended if you didn't." He said

"Then I will be there. Thanks for the invite Rosalie!" I wondered if she heard me because she was already walking away.

She spun around on one foot with so much grace that any ballerina would be jealous "You're welcome and call me Rose!"

Edward grabbed my hand and I felt that electrifying spark shoot up my arm again. I learned in the short walk to class that I loved the feeling of his hand in mine. His thumb rubbed small circles on the back of my hand. How could someone I just met make me feel like this, like I'm free falling? Unconsciously I leaned into his arm tightening my hold on him and I felt his hand squeeze mine in response. I could hear his smile and I felt the muscles in my own face straining from mine.

We arrived to English and I had to introduce myself to the class again, but my eyes were on the Greek God in the back row who was smirking at me. The teacher gave me a book and led me to the only seat available, right in front of Edward. If someone were to ask me what page we were on or what the hell we talked about in class, I wouldn't be able to tell them. During the entire class period Edward's hands were accidently brushing across my back and every time I would involuntary shiver, but this shivers were so good.

**Epov**

_My God, What is he doing to me? I've never felt like this before, and I sure as hell don't want it to stop. _Her thoughts were purring, and I was making it happen. It was all me and not these other measly little boys that wishes it was them. Her thoughts were encouraging me to be braver than I ever had been with a woman.

The teacher said something about Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnet of the Portuguese and I saw in her mind which poem she would be reading. So I leant forward, not caring if anyone saw me, and put my lips near her ear and upon hearing her breath hitch I whispered the poem in her ear.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

**Spov**

I could feel his lips at the base of my ear and shivers of pleasure ran up and down my spine. I quickly looked around to see if anyone notice this intimate exchange going on, and it seemed if everyone was in their own world as I. As soon as he began he was gone, and I noticed other students talking amongst themselves. I turned to see him sitting back in his chair lazily looking well pleased with himself.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I blurted and covered my mouth with my hand.

He leant forward and grabbed my hand from my mouth and played with my fingers. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He countered and I blinked rapidly at the sensation he was giving my fingers.

I leaned in even closer. "What's going on between us, I've never felt like this." I laughed, "You make me feel like I can fly."

"You make me want to do more than that" He said looking up at me through his eyelashes.

Then the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN EARLIER, BUT I OWN NOTHING BUT STEVIE, SUZ AND ANYONE ELSE I MAKE UP. MRS. MEYER OWNS ALL**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Math was unbearable for two reasons, one math is the subject from the devil himself, and two Edward was across the room from me. That didn't stop us from starring at each other; this kid had me smiling like a goofy five year old at Chucky Cheese. History was my next class and he walked me to the door of the room, we were early and had three minutes until the bell.

"You better get to class." I told him wistfully, all he did was purse his lips and stubbornly shake his head. I giggled like a little schoolgirl when he grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine here"

"Go to class Edward" I tried to pull my hand away, but he just held it tighter and stared at our hands. He intertwined our fingers and I looked down at the pale white next to my caramel skin. I liked the way it looked. With his free hand he stroked my cheek and I leant into his touch.

"See you at lunch Stevie" He whispered.

I walked into the class and thankfully got to skip the introductions; the teacher just called my name and had me wave my hand. I did not have the power to exert my brain for Mrs. Smith's lecture and thankfully she gave the class a free period. Just as I was about to slide down into my seat to text, a brown haired, blue eyed boy popped out of nowhere.

"You're Stevie right? I'm Connor Meade." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I was hesitant to take it.

"Yeah, I'm Stevie. It's nice to meet you."

Connor Meade, like Suz, was a talker, and mostly about himself. I learned that he played football and a little baseball, he loved long black hair, and that my eyes are very flirtatious. At that point I started looking at the clock, and then Connor Meade did the unspeakable.

He reached out to twirl a piece of my hair in his hand and said, "So you should sit with my friends and me during lunch. You would be very welcomed."

Then a cheery bell chime voice sounded, "No need for that Connor, she's sitting with us." I turned to see who the voice belonged to, and there was a small pixie like girl with Edward's eyes.

"She is?" Connor actually had the nerve to act offended.

"Yeah, Rosalie Hale invited me earlier. Sorry." Not really. When Connor stalked away I turned to my savior to show my thanks. "I am indebted to you..."

"Alice" She supplied her name for me.

"Thank you Alice! So tell me how many of you guys are there! You seem to pop out of the cracks!" She giggled at my facial expression.

"Well there are five of us. You haven't met my boyfriend Jasper or Rose's boyfriend Emmett."

"Boyfriend..."

"Oh! We're adopted. Trust me when I say incest is not our thing!" She giggled at her own joke and continued on. "Edward and I are siblings and Rose and Jasper is twins. Emmett's an only child." I nodded my head in both relief and understanding.

The bell rang and we walked to lunch together to get some food. I got a bag of chips and a soda and went to the line to pay. However when I got there a pale hand shot out and paid for me, while wrapping the other arm around my waist. I had a feeling I knew who this was.

"I missed you, isn't that crazy. I just met you and I miss you." Edward's lips were back at my ear and he was guiding me to his families table.

We reached the table and introduced me to the remaining family members I hadn't met. Jasper was very kind and reminded me of a Southern gentleman. Emmett on the other hand was the funniest laid back guy I had met in a long time. With every word he said I was laughing so hard I was almost on the verge of tears. Sometime during the conversation I ended up tucked into Edward's side and I discovered that we all had gym and study hall together.

The lunch bell rang and we all headed out for class and I noticed that none of the Cullen's touched their food. _Weird_, I thought. When we arrived in front of the gym doors it said class was canceled and those who had free periods afterward could be dismissed. The Cullen's and I happily trotted out to the parking lot to leave campus. Edward followed me to my truck and stood in front of the door blocking my entrance.

"What are you doing?" I said with a mischievous smile.

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want you to leave even though I'll see you tomorrow."

"Edward Cullen what are you doing to me?" I leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I feel like my heart is breaking by just going home and knowing I'll have to wait to see you. I feel like this is all happening to fast, but I don't mind at all." He held me tighter and I reached my hands up to stroke the hair on his neck.

"My heart is crying for you and I don't want to let you go." I smiled against his chest and he chuckled in my ear.

He pulled away from me looking me in the eyes and I pouted sticking out my bottom lip. He leant back in and whispered, "You shouldn't do that, it makes me want to kiss you." I laughed him and swatted at him.

"Give me your phone" I handed it to him and he put his number in and started fiddling with it. I tried to see what he was doing but he would lift the phone a little higher each time I tried to peek. Suddenly he grabbed me and whispered in my ear, "Smile", he didn't need to tell me for I was already doing so. After a few more clicks he slipped my phone in my jacket pocket and swept me up into a final hug saying goodbye.

I watched him walk away then jumped into my car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I got home and grabbed an apple to eat and went up to my room to do the little homework I had, and then I laid and read until I heard the door open. I yelled a hello down to Suz and she came up and asked me how my first day was.

"It was good. Connor Meade is a little weird but other than that, it was breezy." I made myself sound nonchalant about it.

"Well did you make any friends?" Suz just wanted to press on today.

I decided to be honest to an extent. "Yeah, I made friendly with the Cullen's." At the sound of their name she launched off on some excited talk about Esme Cullen and how 'positively great she was' and how gorgeous her husband, Carlisle, was. I bet if he was anything like his son then he was more than gorgeous.

Suz soon left to start dinner and my phone was promptly going off. I picked it up and immediately smiled, Edward was calling.

"Hello."

"What's your favorite color?" He fired off almost immediately.

"Uhh... I have three black, charcoal, and yellow."

"I bet you look absolutely dashing in yellow. What's your favorite song?"

"Fly me to the Moon. What's with the twenty questions?"

"I want to know everything about you. Now dogs or cats Stevie?"

"Cats are gross they prance on everything. Dogs are the shit. I have one at home, a boxer named Simba." Remembering my dog made me miss home.

This went on until he knew more about me then I knew about myself. We laughed at my childhood memories; he told me of his family hiking trips on sunny days, heard me cry when I talked about how hurt I was when my parents shipped me off to Forks.

"I wish I could be there to hold you when you cry." He said in a pained whisper. "I want to be with you always."

"I wish you were here too." I sniffled and wiped my remaining tears peering in the mirror to fix myself. Suz took that moment to walk in and tell me dinner was ready while eyeing me funnily. I nodded back and she left. "Edward I have to go"

He sighed heavily. "Do you really have to?" I laughed; he sounded like a five year old being denied his toy.

"Yes. You'll see me tomorrow you know."

"Yes, tomorrow." He paused for awhile then said in a silky smooth voice, "Buenas noches mi amor, te deseo dulces sueños" (Goodnight my darling, I wish you sweet dreams).

"I wish you sweet dreams too my Edward, goodnight."

When I hung up the phone the screen went black and I clicked on it to see how long we talked and then I saw it. On the screen was a picture of me smiling and Edward's face buried in my hair, smiling into my ear. _God I love that man._ Wait what. No I strongly like him and his chiseled arms that lopsided smile, his sexy voice, and those silky locks of hair...

"Stevie dinner is ready!" Suz yelled, right eat food because I'm really hungry for _that_.

I ate, I took a shower and put on my ratty ass sweats and hopped into bed. Of course at the moment of absolute comfort my phone goes off indicating a text. I sit up to grab it and see Edward's name.

'_Mi corazón llora por ti -Edward'_ (my heart cries for you)

'_Dolor de mis brazos para que usted' _(my arms ache for you)

I had peaceful dreams that night and I woke at seven so I could actually do my hair for school. I made some soft ringlets in my hair and wore it pulled it back in a headband. I even took the time to apply foundation, mascara, and lip gloss. Glancing at the clock I see that it's already 7:45 so I grab some dark washed jeans and a yellow and gray stripped shirt with a blue shirt underneath. I ran out the house without breakfast again.

As I pulled up to the school I saw Edward and his siblings gathered around their cars, a silver Volvo and a red convertible BMW. By the time I was parked Edward was on his way over to me, and his siblings were waving.

"I knew yellow would look good on you. Did you do this for me?" He fingered the hem of my shirt playfully.

"What if I did?" I countered reaching my hands up to his irresistible hair.

His arms went around me pulling me close to him. My breathing hitched and he took notice.

"Then I would have to thank you." He seductively whispered in my ear.

"And how would you do that." He pulled back to look into my eyes and I watched as they slowly traveled down to my lips. My heart slowed and my toes curled as my eyes drifted down to his. Ever so slowly one hand traveled up my back and entangled itself into my hair, while the other was still firmly implanted on my lower back. I could care less about who saw what was about to happen as long as it happened. In that moment our eyes locked together and he gently pressed me against my truck. I lifted my chin up and he bent his tall frame down and pressed his lips to mine. The electricity was pouring out in a steady stream when I felt his hand gently pulling my head back for easier access and his tongue running across my lips was enough to make me moan.

"You keep kissing like that and you two will cause an accident!" Emmett yelled. We broke apart to see Edward's family standing in front of my truck. I looked down a little embarrassed that I just kissed this guy I just met and his family saw.

"Don't be ashamed. You haven't even seen Emmett and Rosalie suck face." I chuckled and buried my face in his chest and he walked me to class with everyone starring. Outside of my Spanish class he pulled me back in close whispered, "Until later", and left me yet again stunned. Rose actually had to drag me into class.

"We have five minutes before class, spill. I want to know everything!" She was beaming at me and her topaz eyes were dancing.

"Well if you didn't see in the parking lot he kissed the hell out of me." I was cheesing.

"I think you participated a lot in that performance." We both laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Last night we talked on the phone and we learned pretty much everything about each other. I've never felt this way Rose, and I feel like it's going to be good then gone all of a sudden."

"Humph... Not if I have anything to do with it. Stevie and Edward Cullen, you have to admit it has a ring to it." She was still beaming.

"Yeah, maybe"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Epov

I could kiss her forever. Forever with her, my Stevie, Stevie Cullen, it has a ring to it.

I could still feel her lips on mine. She tasted the way I remember pomegranates would taste, sweet yet tangy and fruity, I could hear her blood rushing under her skin and her heart pounding. Simply irresistible, and I couldn't wait to do taste her again.

The rest of the class I spent starring at the clock waiting to see her again in English. As the bell rang I shot out of the room to get to her, however she found me and slipped her hand in mine. I lifted it up to my mouth and kissed it, lingering a little longer than necessary but I heard her eternally sigh and my heart leapt.

Luckily we had free period for English so we snuck out and went outside to sit under a tree. As I pulled her down into my arms I whispered to her, "¿Quieres ser mi dulce?" (Will you be my sweet?) She glanced up at me and kissed my nose, then my eyes, then my cheeks.

"Only if you will be mine." Then she kissed my lips very softly but when my tongue traced her lips I heard the tiniest of moans slip from her throat. The man with hidden desires in me awakened and I pulled her onto my lap. She opened her mouth and I ever so slowly slipped my tongue inside her warm mouth, this time is was my turn to moan. Her hands slid up my back and into my hair, _so soft and all mine,_ her thoughts murmured. I slipped my hand under her shirt and felt the softness of her lower back; she shivered at the contact and sighed in her head. I slowed the kiss to a stop, and I the one who doesn't need oxygen was panting as well as her.

"You are going to be the death of me." She said.

If only she knew.

Spov

This man, Edward Cullen and _my_ sweet, was going to kill me by lust and maybe even love. After the intense kiss we just sat there and held one another until the bell rang causing us both to groan.

He helped me up and held my hand as we walked to the school. I stopped him I had something that I needed to say, "I don't do this." Panic flashed into his eyes, but was gone in seconds. "I mean that I don't usually meet a guy one day, make out with him the next, and actually want him to be my sweet. This is all so new to me, and I'm a little scared. Not of you, but of this relationship, what if you don't want me after a month, or what if this is just lust clouding our eyes, what if this just doesn't work." While I was rambling I didn't notice that I had started walking without him and was now pacing in front of the school entrance. I stopped and looked at him with weary eyes and he slowly walked towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm scared too, and not of you. I am pretty sure that I will always want you, this is not just lust, and this relationship will work because I want it to. Now come on my sweet, we're going to be late for Math." And he pulled me to class.

Math was uninteresting, and I still felt the tingle of his luscious lips on mine. I licked them and they still tasted like him, sweet like nectarines. My fingers were aching for his hair and I had to crack my knuckles for some sort of relief. Soon to my pleasure class was over and he was waiting for me by the door hand outstretched. I willingly grabbed it but was whisked away by an Alice Cullen.

"You're such a hog Edward. I will walk her to history because we have it together! Come on best friend." Edward pouted and we laughed. Alice grabbed my arm and swung my around and began walking to class, I turned my head to see Edward watching me walk away. Our eyes caught and I winked at him, he smiled and turned to walk away.

"You two are just too cute for words, and that kiss in the parking lot almost made me jump on Jazzy." Her bell like voice was tinkling as she spoke and her cool arm was still twisted in mine. I was wishing the coldness of her skin belonged to Edward.

"Well it was nothing like the kiss we had out in the field." I said as we walked into class.

"You have no idea how happy you have made him in one day. He hasn't smiled this much in so long." Alice was sitting in the chair across from mine and I was about to ask her why when a weasel of the name Connor Meade came to sit on my desk.

"Well hello there gorgeous, are you looking that pretty just for me?" He said smirking at me. Where this kid was this morning I'll never know, did his mind block out the mind blowing kiss Edward and I shared.

"Actually I didn't. Edward, my _boyfriend_, is the person I did this for."

He frowned, "Well isn't he the luckiest man in Forks. When you tire of him, call me." That little shit, when I tire of him.

"Don't you have a place to be?" Alice all but growled at him and he walked away. "Anyway, it's Friday and you're coming over tonight to hang out with Rose and I."

"Well thanks for asking Alice, I would love to." We giggled as class began to start.

The day went by like a breeze and soon we were all in study hall together in the back corner sitting on the floor laughing and playing. I was settled against Edward's chest and his chin was rested on top of my head. Alice and Jasper's hands were intertwined and Emmett's head was in Rose's lap. We were all coupled up and enjoying the moment of peace. If I could have this forever, I would be complete.

As the bell rang, Emmett was going on how excited he was about me coming over later that day and was jumping around until Rose slapped his head. I couldn't get enough of those two. Edward walked me to my car and I was anticipating what he would do so. He blocked my door again and pulled me against him running his hands down my back, he smirked at me as his hands traveled to my ass. I chuckled when he softly patted it as if to say, "Good Boy". Then his lips captured mine and I smiled into the kiss. He took that as the chance to slide his cool tongue into my mouth and we both moaned at the contact. One of his hands stayed on my butt as the other went up my shirt and caressed the skin of my back.

"If you two don't quit you're going to make a baby!" Jasper shouted from the BMW about two cars down. We broke apart and I laughed while Edward threw the bird at him.

"You need directions to my house or do you want me to pick you up?"

"I think you just want to know where I live you creeper."

"It's a slight possibility." He mumbled against my lips kissing me very softly.

"I guess you can pick me up."

"Great. I'll see you at seven my sweet." And with that he walked away leaving me with a content sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT STEVIE AND SUZ, SM OWNS ALL**

CHAPTER SIX

I told Suz that Edward Cullen was coming to pick me up because I was going over to hang out. She didn't believe me but at seven on the dot Edward was ringing the door bell and Suz was answering with her voice two octaves higher.

"Uhh... Hello. Did Esme need something?" Suz was confused and I was sitting on the top stair softly laughing.

"No, I was actually here to pick up Stevie. She's coming over tonight to hang out with my family and me."

"Oh. Yes she told me about that. I'll go and get her, you come on inside and make yourself at home." She said while moving to close the door and head up the stairs. As she rounded the corner she saw me and rolled her eyes. "Oh Stevie, Edward's here!"

I got up and walked down the steps to see Edward standing in the door way. I gave Suz a hug and walked over to Edward who grabbed my hand and led me to his car. Suz stood be the door and waved goodbye as we drove away.

"Your home is beautiful Stevie, but not as beautiful as you." He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on my thigh rubbing back and forth.

"Thank you to both. What have you all got planned for tonight?"

"Well I put in a request for your presence for an hour then we'll probably end up watching movies."

"And what will we be doing in that hour?"

"Oh I think we can figure something out together." He took his eyes off the road to look at me, and then I noticed how fast he was going.

"Good Lord! Are you trying to kill me? Slow down!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I have good reflexes, plus were almost there." And then he turned onto an invisible drive and there up on a hill was a glorious white house. It was three floors and had four large pillars leading to the front door.

"Edward this is beautiful." I gasped at him.

"Well you have Esme and your Aunt Suzanne to thank for that." I should've known Suz had 'taken it upon herself' to do this.

As we walked in his family was there waiting near the wide wooden stairs.

"This is my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle. Mom and dad this is Stevie Benders"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stevie. Edward hasn't stop talking about you!" Esme resembled an angel with her caramel hair framing her face.

"Really Mrs. Cullen." I peek up at Edward who is looking bashful.

"Please call me Esme." She says reaching to grab my hand and I gladly take it, while she pulls me into a warm hug. I already love this woman.

"And call me Carlisle." He says as his wife passes me off to him. His hugs are warm and fatherly and I could get used to them.

"Can I have her back now; you all promised me an hour." Edward was whining from behind and I turned to see him leaning against the stairs.

"Oh come on you big baby. You have an hour." I said offering him my hand. He took it and led me up three flights to his room. On the way he pointed out the others rooms and I realized his was the only one up here. In his room there was a wall full of CD's and another filled with books, on the far side there was a massive bed and in the middle a long leather couch.

I walked toward the wall of music and started looking through when he came up and wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. He started to kiss my jaw and trailed a path of kisses to the corner of my mouth but not on my lips.

Epov

I was teasing her. When I kissed her ear and nibbled on the lobe she took in a sharp intake of breath. I have been living for over 180 years and the things this woman is doing to me are astonishing. She turns around in my arms and I back her into the shelf a little harder than necessary and the CD's shake a little. I trailed my hands down to her voluptuous buttocks and gave it a firm squeeze, she moaned a little throwing her head back. At that moment I kissed her throat and picked her up by her thighs.

I carried her to my bed and laid her down gently her long legs wrapped around me as if trying to trap me. I pressed myself gently to her and sucked on her bottom lip and I felt her hands travel down my sides and slip under my shirt. I moaned at her touch, and slid my tongue into her mouth to kiss her. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and her body rocked into mine, I hissed at the contact. Her hands move around to my stomach and traveled up ghosting to my nipples and that single motion made me rock into her. She took my bottom lip in between her teeth and ran her tongue along it making me groan, continuing our rocking.

She released my lip and I started to kiss her neck, she was panting.

"Edward. Edward we have to stop before I do some nasty, dirty things to you." She said between pants, but I was still sucking, kissing, moaning, and rocking. "Edward, baby, you're mom and dad are down the stairs and oh God..." She couldn't finish her thoughts for I covered her mouth with my own with a sweet tender kiss.

I rolled off of her, panting myself and pulled her to my side. I looked over at her flushed face and lust covered eyes and ran my fingers through her hair.

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of nasty, dirty things are we talking about?"

Spov

Edward drove me home around 12:30 that night and bid me goodnight in a very gentlemanly way. Only because I told him that we needed to slow down before I take him in the back seat of his car.

"What makes you think you'll be taking me?" He questioned.

I wasn't ready to tell him that I was an experienced individual, and it was eating at me by not telling him. Now I am not a whore, but there was this one guy, and we thought we were in love. We dated for two years and one night there was a fight, and I ran out on him, it was raining, he chased after me... you get the picture?

"Because, boyfriend I can see the future." He chuckled and walked me to the door and kissed my nose.

"I'll call you when I get home my sweet." And he walked back to his car and drove away.

I walked into the house and changed my clothes feeling like a guilty little fart for not just telling him that I'm not a virgin. My insides were churning and then my phone started vibrating. _Geez speed racer_, I thought. I looked at my phone and saw his smiling face and couldn't answer it. _What if he thinks I'm a whore, or dumps me? _The phone stopped ringing and promptly started again a minute later. I just sat and stared with scenarios running through my mind.

Four missed calls, three messages, and two texts later there was a tap on my window. He wouldn't right? I wasn't going to take the chance to look; _it's just the branch hitting the window_, I thought. Tap, tap, and tap. There it was again, this time I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward sitting on the branch outside my window yet I still didn't move. My phone went off again, but this time I answered.

"Hello?" I said in a tiny voice.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing"

"Then come and let me in" He pleaded with me and I took the chance to look over into his eyes and I saw the worry.

I stood up on shaky legs and went to let him in. He swung his long legs in and landed with a soft thud. We both held still to listen for movement and heard nothing.

"No soy bueno para ti, mi preciosa." (I'm no good for you my precious) I turned to Spanish for the words I felt I couldn't say.

"No, tú eres justo para mí. Perfecto incluso." (No you're just right for me. Perfect even)

"Edward, I'm not perfect. I'm a mess, a tainted mess." A single tear fell from my eye, but he wiped it away.

"Tainted? You mean you're not..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah, and I wish I was cause then I would give that gift to you but..." He silenced me with his fingers.

"It will be our first time." Another tear fell and he pulled me into his arms. "Do you know how happy it makes me that you would give your virtue to me? It makes me want to take you right now."

I laughed and hit him, "You perv."

He looked beautiful in the moonlight and his eyes were shining. He took my dazed expression as a moment to kiss me, and whisper against my lips "I love you Stevie Benders".

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly and whispered, "I love you too Edward Cullen."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL EXCEPT SUZ & STEVIE**

CHAPTER SEVEN (February)

**Epov**

It has been the most wonderful six months of my existence. I was in love again and I was smiling everyday because everyday brought something new, and everyday brought me closer to my Stevie.

Valentine Day was coming up and I wanted for it to be the night that we became one. I went to talk to Carlisle to find out the risk or if it was even possible for us to have sex. When I walked into his office he looked up and smiled at me.

"Edward what brings you here?" Carlisle was always happy to be surprised at his job, and his presence calmed me down a little.

"I needed to talk to you about something rather personal." My eyes were darting around the room, and I felt that if my hands could sweat they would be.

"Is this about you and Stevie's sexual relationship?" My eyes shot up to his and he let out a small chuckle. "Did you think I didn't know Edward? I'm your father, I know you better than you know yourself son."

"Is it possible for me to be with her?"

Carlisle flitted around to sit on the edge of his desk and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes son, it is. Don't worry about hurting her you'll just have to hunt before intercourse. As for your strength you must remember that she is as delicate as a flower, and she thinks you're human so you'll have to use protection. Plus if you do hurt my daughter, I might just have to kill you." He smirked at me.

Carlisle and Esme had taken to Stevie as they had taken to Bella, but in a more intimate way. They loved her so much and she gave them so much joy.

"I'll try not to."

"When's the big night?"

"The big night is Friday."

*~*

On Friday I went out hunting with my brothers and they felt the need to give me some advice.

"Blow in her ear, Rose loves that." Emmett said smiling.

"No blowing, kiss her eyelids. Alice says that's romantic."

"Jasper's an idiot. Just go for it, follow your instincts."

"No! Emmett you in fact just proved you are the idiot. 'Follow your instincts' his _vampire_ instincts." Jasper retorted slapping his head.

I laughed at them both. "Thanks, but I think that I'm going to take it slow." They both just shrugged their shoulders.

That night after they all headed out for their romantic weekends I started to get ready for tonight. When I was done, my dead heart started to flutter. I couldn't believe that this moment was going to happen with the girl I fell in love with from one vision, whom I thought I would never see again. I sat lost in my thoughts until I heard her car come up the drive.

**Spov**

Six wondrous months had gone by and Edward and I were going strong. I made it through soccer and the Cullen's and Suz were at every game cheering me on. Rose, Alice and I were inseparable and like sisters we did everything together and with clever planning they would kidnap me from Edward so we could sneak out the house. Emmett and Jasper were the greatest brothers a girl could ever ask for and they officially had me hooked on video games, Halo is the shit.

It was Valentine Day and it was sunny so the Cullen's weren't here, they go out hiking on the sunny days. Rose, Alice and I were excited to see what the festivities would be. Well, I was they already knew what they were doing Edward however said it was to be a surprise and I was to be at his house at 7 and to bring a bag of clothes. Lately I've been spending the weekends at his house saying that I'm staying with Rose or Alice, but Suz isn't stupid and she knows what's going on. All she says is "Please no babies".

I threw some clothes in my bag, wrote a note for Suz, and jumped in my car. I almost always get lost going to this kid's house because of the hidden drive, but I've learned to go slow when I turn on the road and I wouldn't miss it. However, this time was totally different. There were Christmas lights leading all the way up the drive and hanging over the house. I drove my car up to the garage and walked through the open door looking awestruck. Through the kitchen door red and pink rose petals were on the floor leading to the living room where Edward was sitting in the middle of mounds of pillows.

"Hello my sweet." He greeted me with a passionate kiss. Ever since the night we professed our love the kisses between became needy, our caresses more intimate, but no sex.

"Hello boyfriend." He never fails to smile when I call him that.

"Come and eat." Edward's family was on a special diet so they never ate when I did, but Esme had the house stocked full of food just for me. And here at our little picnic there were chocolates, strawberries and pizza.

"This is all for me?"

"Everything is for you."

I sat down and he grabbed a strawberry and put it to my mouth, I bit into it and some juices ran down the side of my mouth which he gladly licked up causing me to moan. The strawberry disappeared and was replaced by his lips attacking mine. He sucked on my bottom lip and I quickly moved to remove his shirt from his body. Edward pulled me onto his lap in one swift motion and my hands roamed all over his chiseled chest and onto his back, my fingernails scratching him as my hands moved down. He groaned at the contact and removed my shirt.

There have been times before when I had lost my shirt, but his facial expression never ceased to amaze me each and every time. He kissed the base of my throat murmuring 'I love yous' all across my skin. He stopped to look into my eyes and I notice his once topaz eyes were as black as night with need. I shivered involuntarily.

He came close to my ear and whispered, "Déjame hacerte el amor." (Let me make love to you) And he guided me up to his room clasping my hand. When we walked in I saw that the room was filled with petals and the lighting was dim, it made me smile. He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me not with need, or lust, but with love. Continuing to kiss me, his hands left my face and went to undo my jeans, and when I felt him purposely and oh so very slowly move them over my buttocks I moaned into his mouth.

He released me from the kiss and guided my limp hands to his jeans and I quickly undid them hearing them hit the ground with a clink. He was fully erect and large and seeing his member covered up made me soaking wet. He pushed me toward the bed and I landed on it softly, keeping my eyes on him as he climbed like a cat towards me. Once again he pulled me into a love filled kiss and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. When removed he sat back to admire what was his.

I sat up on an elbow to whisper, "All of me belongs to you. I'm yours." And he replied the same back to me. He looked down at my breast and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. I couldn't stop the loud moan that came from my body at that exact second.

**Epov**

She moaned so loud when I took her nipple into my mouth. I could hear her heart beating and I feared for only a moment that it might come out of her chest. After paying close attention to both of her beautiful breast, I scooted down to remove her panties.

'_Oh my God, I love his touch.'_ Her thoughts were singing out to me.

I could smell her sweet scent and I wondered if she would let me taste her. I looped my fingers in her underwear and pulled them down feeling the heat radiating from her center. When at her feet I looked up to her through my eyelashes to flash a smile and mouth an 'I love you'. My smile became wider when she mouthed it back. _'Please don't stop'_ she thought, _'never my sweet'_ I silently answered. I took my gaze further until I was face to face with her hairless core. I groaned at the sight and moved closer towards it. I reached out a hand and ran it up her lips, she gasped my name, and I kissed the inside of her thigh and moved to repeat my previous action.

'_Oh Edward you don't know how good that feels.' _

I brought my finger to her clit and did circular motions over it. She was bucking, moaning, and gasping for air. I let my hand slide down until I felt her opening; I slid my finger inside and felt her heat. I moaned at the sensation and she groaned out my name. Back and forth I moved my finger and added a second, then a third and increased the pace. She was trying to hold back her screams, "I want to hear you Stevie. Let me hear you", I called out to her.

"Edward. Oh Edward. Yes, right there." She was panting out her words. And then I felt a tightening sensation on my fingers and her warm juices began to flow out onto my hand. I continued pumping let her ride out her first orgasm and pulled my fingers from out of her to lick them clean. Her taste was better than I had ever imagined.

**Spov**

Edward came to hover over me and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you, I love you, and I love you."

"I love you to my sweet." He kissed my forehead and his hand began to play with my breast making me moan.

"Edward, please. I need you now." I reached in between us to stroke us throbbing member. He almost collapsed on top of me from the contact.

"Oh Stevie, I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you." He said as he removed my hand and reached for a condom.

I stopped him, "I'm on the pill."

He nodded and lowered his hips to mine placing his tip at my entrance. Ever so slowly he shifted his member inside of me making us moan louder and louder until he was fully seethed in me. He began his movements slow and deliberate moving until he was almost completely out and then thrusting back in. He continued this for awhile until he started moving in a circular motion hitting a spot I didn't know was there. I moaned loudly in his ear.

"So warm and so tight" he mumbled into my neck and his cold tongue licked my flesh.

Soon he was moving faster and I began meeting him thrust for thrust, crying out his name. Our movements became desperate for release. Edward moved his head towards my ear and whispered huskily, "Come with me baby". And I did, hard. His name came off my tongue in a loud moan and mine from his in a low growl. Edward didn't stop moving until we had both rode out our climaxes.

He gently put his weight on me not removing him from inside of me, and I could still feel his member twitching. He was panting as was I but I had my arms wrapped around his large shoulders. I lifted my head and kissed his hair.

"Thank you." I told him

"For what my sweet?"

"For this night, for loving me"

"No thank you. You make me want to live for something. You are my life."

And with that we started off where we had ended two minutes ago.

**Epov**

We made love all night and now she was tucked into my chest asleep. I raised my hand to brush a stray hair out of her face. When our skin made contact she quietly moaned and whispered my name, unconsciously moving closer into my side. Her next move startled me as she hitched her leg across my hip so she could move closer.

The feeling of her naked body next to mine was mind blowing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me and closed my eyes. I concentrated on her breathing and the feeling of her breast touching me when she inhaled.

While I was focusing on her breathing, I didn't realize that her hand had started to stroke my hair. I had to hold back the purr that was threatening to rise out of my throat. Slowly I opened my eyes and there she was, hair perfectly sexed, and a smile graced upon her face.

"Good Morning my sweet boyfriend."

"Good morning my sweet Stevie, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I did. It was one of the best nights of my life." I said leaning in to kiss her. She greedily kissed me wrapping her arms around my neck.

'_I love this man, I love him, I love him, I love him...'_ Her thoughts made me so happy. I rolled us so that she was on top straddling my hips and in that quick motion her lips never left mine.

My hands traveled down her bare back and gently palmed her buttocks making her moan, "I love the noises you make" I moaned into her ear. I felt myself harden when I smelt her sweet arousal from her core, "Stevie I need you." And at that she lifted herself from my hands and slowly descended onto my member. I watched her through hooded eyes when she moaned as inch by inch I was fully seated in her.

She sat still for a moment then started her motions back and forth, up and down each time moving a little faster. She reached for my hands placing one on her hip and the other on her breast, and I groaned as I let her take control.

It wasn't long until I felt the familiar sensation of our climaxes beginning to meet and I was panting and growling her name. _'Edward, Edward, Edward...'_ my name was rolling in her mind like a prayer and at that moment her inner walls clung to me. I loudly groaned her name as I felt my release flood into her in a cool stream.

She collapsed on me and I held her tight both of us panting.

"I love you so much. You have made me the happiest man alive."

And then I kissed her slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, SM OWN ALL BUT THE PLOT. **

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT ANY GRAMMER/SPELLING MISTAKES. I WAS LAZY AND DIDN'T CHECK IT THIS CHAPTER. FORGIVE ME & ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Spov

Valentine's weekend was the best time of my life, but it came and went. Life was better than it had ever been for me, and Edward's presence was more in my life than before. And the sex, well it was amazing and it made us closer than we were ever before.

I pulled into the school parking lot and spotted Edward watching my car. He winked when he caught my eye, and I pulled into the spot next to him and his family.

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he swept me into a kiss.

"Good morning boyfriend" he smiled kissed my nose.

"Do you know how much I love it when you call me that?" He was smiling so hard I felt his face might crack, it made me smile.

I grabbed his chin and kiss his sweet mouth. I slid my tongue into his mouth and we both moaned, but Edward froze when a car pulled up next to his.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked running my fingers through his hair. He wouldn't look at me though; he was focused on the car behind us. "Edward..."

His arms dropped from around me and he murmured one word, "Bella."

I followed his gaze and saw a beautiful brunette girl with round topaz eyes and pink lips looking between Edward and me. I however, couldn't take my eyes off of her and I noticed how Edward was distancing himself from me. _Who was this girl that made my Edward move away from me_, I thought feeling my heart lurch. By this time the rest of the Cullen's were gathered around us and were staring at this 'Bella' as well.

Jasper recovered first and said, "Hello Bella. It's been awhile since we've seen you. Almost two year's right?"

"Yes, it has been two years. I see you have made a new _friend_, I'm Bella." I noticed the way she said friend as if were a curse, Rose noticed to and I saw her tense in the corner of my eye.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, my name is Stevie."

Edward finally decided to join the real world and wrapped his arms back around me. "It's nice to see you again, but we need to be going to class." And with that he grabbed my hand linking his fingers through mine, and tugged me behind him.

We were practically running through the halls even though there was a good twenty minutes before school started. He stopped in front of the locker rooms and pulled me in. No one had gym this early so we would be alone.

He sat me on the bench and got on his knees in front of me. He let go of my hands, spread my legs apart and put his head on my chest. He sat breathing for awhile before he started talking.

"She's my ex" he said in a whisper.

"Do you still love her?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He shook his head, "Only you. But there was a time when I did love her."

"What happen?"

"She kept getting hurt because of me, so I had to leave her. I lied to her telling her I didn't love her, and that I didn't want her anymore. If I didn't tell her those things she wouldn't have given up and let me go." He looked into my eyes and said with determination, "I do not love her anymore. My love for you is so much stronger that what I had with her. Do you know that I will never leave you? I have given you a piece of me that I never want to take back, and I don't want you to give it back or take what you have given me."

"Never" I told him firmly. "I love you Edward Cullen and you're not getting rid of me"

"I love you too Stevie Benders and you're never getting rid of me. Forever"

"Forever"

He walked me to Spanish with his arms around me and my head in his neck with my eyes closed. When we arrived to the door he reluctantly let me go, we were never good at goodbyes.

Rosalie saved me a seat and asked if Edward filled me in.

"Yeah, the break up and everything" I said and I noticed that my voice sounded tired.

"How do you feel about everything?"

"I am scared. I mean she is his first love, and she's freaking gorgeous" I sank down in my seat.

"She may be his first love, but you're his first among other things." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "So how is my brother in the sack?" She asked as class started causing me to choke on my spit. "I guess he's good then" she finished.

School went by quickly, but my worry for Bella didn't. She was always stealing glances at Edward and it worried me.

"Baby," Edward said stroking my cheek, "were going hiking tomorrow, so you're going to have to brave the school all alone."

I groaned, "I hate you. Leaving me all alone at school, Meade's gonna get me!" I was pressed up against my truck with my hands under Edward's shirt. His were placed firmly on my ass.

"You'll be fine" he said laughing.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked poking my lip out. He responded by taking my lip into his mouth and sucking on it. I whined and he chuckled. "I want you to kiss my lips, not suck on only one. The other one gets jealous!"

"I'm sorry" he said before sliding his tongue into my mouth and pressed me harder against my truck. I felt him harden in between my legs.

"Looks like you have a problem down there Edward."

"How about I come over your house and you fix it for me?" he said grinding into me again looking deep into my eyes.

"Get in the car and drive fast." He laughed but did as I said.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Edward and I were lying in the bed and he was holding me and humming a tune.

"Why do you love me?" He asked in the middle of our peaceful silence.

"I love you because every morning when I think of you I know I have something I can live for. I love you because when I with you I know I have nothing to fear, and at the end of the day if I have told you that I love you, I know I have completed my day. You make my heart beat Edward Cullen." By the end there were tears streaming down my face.

"You make me so happy. I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL EXCEPT THE PLOT, STEVIE, SUZ, AND OTHER SHIT I MADE UP.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Epov

I left Stevie's house smiling like always, but when I pulled into the drive at my home it left my face when I saw who was waiting for me.

Bella was sitting on the stairs with Alice talking, but as I drove up they stopped and Alice walked in the house.

"I was wondering if we could talk" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go to the meadow." I said running ahead of her at a slow pace.

We arrived and she stood in awe looking around at what was once our special place.

"So you wanted to talk."

"I know that you lied that day in the forest Edward." She was shuffling her feet.

"Yes, I hope you can forgive me for that."

"I have. And I figure that you know that Jacob imprinted on me, but you probable are wondering how and why I am here." She paused and looked up at me. "Well the werewolves got rid of Victoria, but they never expected her to have a new mate. His name was Riley and he came and bit me, but the wolves got him off in time before he killed me. I was changed and Jacob and I could finally have forever, but one day he just stopped changing. He got old and he died about thirty years ago. We had fifty fabulous years together, and since then I've just been traveling around going to high school and college."

"I'm sorry, we never heard about your loss."

"It's okay, so how'd you meet Stevie?"

"Alice began having visions of a girl in Ohio, and I thought she was beautiful it was the first time in a long time that my heart actually felt like it was beating. I went to see her, and just fell. I watched her for some time and when I left to return home I thought I never see her again, but sure enough this year she showed up here in Forks and changed my life. I thought that I would never love someone again, but I love her." I felt myself smiling, "I love her so much."

"You two seem very close."

"She's the closest I've ever been to anyone beside Carlisle." I saw her flinch in the corner of my eye. "It's like she knew things about me before I even told her, like she woke up something inside of me that was caged for so long."

"Are you going to change her?" Bella asked timidly.

"Yes, I can't image my world without her. However, that leads us to a road block because she doesn't know what we are. I am afraid to tell her, what if she runs from me?"

"If she's smart, and loves you like you love her, she'll be by your side forever Edward."

"Thank you Bella." I looked towards the sun and saw it had already set. How long had we been out here? "Maybe we should head back now."

She nodded and took off ahead of me in the direction of my family. As we neared the house I called her name and she halted to a stop.

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back in our lives, and it would be nice if you would stay for awhile." I outstretched my hand, "Friends?" I asked.

"Friends" she confirmed.

Spov

Edward called me and informed me that he and Bella had repaired their broken relationship.

"Really" I squeaked.

He laughed a quiet chuckle, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"But she is your first love for crying out loud, and have you seen her. She looks like she just jumped out of a Victoria's Secret commercial. She's got the boobs, and the legs, and I swear her ass is heaven sent!"

This time he laughed out loud and it was boisterous.

"This is not funny, I am not laughing, and if you don't stop the goodies will be off the shelf for a month."

"A WHOLE MONTH" he yelled with no laughter.

"Gotcha bitch! But seriously Edward have you seen her?"

"Yes I have, and I must say that I am more impressed with your boobs, you make the cutest noises when I touch them." My breath hitched, "And your legs, well I love it when you wrap them around my waist and it causes me to go deeper into you. But your ass! That's another story for another time."

"You are making me horny, damn you. I need to go take a shower."

"I could bathe you" he said suggestively.

"Goodbye Edward" he laughed as I hung up.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I awoke the next day and headed for school which passed by slowly. I drove home and laid out on the couch for a nap. As soon as my eyes were closing my phone started vibrating.

"Balls" I yelled out to no one. "Hello" I groaned out.

"Hey sweetie, were you sleeping?" My mother asked in her southern accent.

"I was about to but I'm up now! What's up ma?"

"Well, your father and I got you a ticket to come out here to see us in two weeks for spring break." She said excitedly.

"Really" I said as I heard the front door open. I popped my head up to see Edward walking through the door like he lived here all his life.

"Yes! Taylor is so excited to see you, and your father's very happy also. He wants to see the change that Suz keeps talking about."

"Oh there's no change, I'll probably be grounded for doing something on the first night there." I said as Edward squatted to kiss my lips. He sat down on the floor with his back on the couch and his long legs bent. His head was leaning back and he had his eyes closed.

"I surely hope not." She said and we talked about meaningless things for a couple more minutes before hanging up.

"How was hiking?"

"Boring, we came back early and I came to see you"

I scooted down so my head was buried in his hair.

"So you're going to Dayton for spring break."

"Don't remind me! This little town has grown on me."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a boy would it."

"Yeah, he's really cute too. His name is Connor Meade and he's so..." I trailed off when I saw the look Edward was giving me. I laughed and kissed his nose. "Oh boyfriend you're so cute when you're jealous."

"I bet" he said gruffly.

"Don't you know that you're the only one that makes my heart speed up?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**CHAPTER TEN (Mid March)**

Spov

The two weeks had passed by fairly quickly and I was soon to be on my way to Dayton for spring break. Lately Edward and his family (including Bella to my dismay) had been going hiking a lot because Forks decided to discover sunshine. Break was a day away and yet again Edward was gone hiking and I was alone at school, but he said that he was going to come back early to drive me to the airport.

During lunch I went and ran on the track and continuing to do so during gym while listening to my iPod. Halfway through the coach called me up and told me I could leave because of my hard work. I went to the locker room and changed out of my clothes and left campus. It was nice day so when I got home I took out my skateboard and went for a ride.

I was going through Forks and was soon on the outskirts of town seeing a park coming up around the corner. I skated to the park and saw a nearby trail, 'Hmm adventure time', I thought. I put my board under my arm and went walking. I was on the trail for a long time for the sun began to set, so I turned around to leave, but something moved in the corner of my eye.

'Leave Stevie', I thought. But instead I turned and I saw a small doe. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned slowly to leave, but then a breeze whipped passed me making me gasp. My heart began pounding and I heard a deafening crack followed by a slurping noise. I turned my head and saw my darling, my light, and my love sucking the blood out of a deer's neck.

What did I do next? Well I screamed my ass off.

Edward's eye's shot up to mine and he dropped the deer to the ground. There was no blood on his body, 'Well thank God he's not a messy eater', I thought sarcastically. He made a move to come towards me and my instincts kicked in, and I ran. Tripping and falling all over, I could hear him shouting my name and pleading with me.

"Baby, please don't run from me." The weird breeze happened again and there he was standing in front of me eyes shining a bright topaz. He reached out to me and I lurched back turning to run again, but I was faced with the rest of his family.

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I'll leave town, just don't kill me." Tears were streaming down my face.

"No, don't leave!" Esme cried out.

"We're not going to hurt you Stevie." Carlisle reached out for me, but I backed away into a tree. "I'm going to pick you up and run you home, okay." He spoke to me like I was a mental patient, I felt like I was one.

He gently picked me up and cradles me like a small child. I looked over his shoulder and into five pairs of eyes; they all dripped with pain and sadness, as if they were losing their lives. Then I saw him, Edward was on his knees on the verge of tears. His eyes caught mine and he mouthed, "Please", his eyes glistening. I cast my eyes down and Carlisle broke into a run so fast I could hardly make out the trees.

We arrived at my home in minutes, and thankfully Suz wasn't home yet. Carlisle took my key from my pocket and carried me up the stairs. He gently sat down on the bed not letting me go; holding me like a father holds their troubled child.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. We, my family and I are a coven of vampires." I froze and he paused. He started again in a soft voice, "We do not feed from humans Stevie, no need to fear."

"Then why am I scared?" I retorted.

He tighten his hold on me, "I am over 400 years old and have never drank human blood. We are all much practiced and no one has slipped up in years."

"But someone once did?"

He stroked my hair, "Yes, but it was long ago, and when you're ready Edward will tell you." He went on to tell me about the gifts Edward, Alice, and Jasper had and then was quiet for some time but never stopped stroking my hair. "He loves you, you do know that right?" I nodded into his chest becoming tired. "Your aunt's down the street tell her we couldn't make it back on time to take you to the airport. Go on your vacation and take some time to think."

By the time he stopped talking my shoes were slipped off and he had tucked me in. he sat on the edge of the bad stroking my hair from my face. I soon drifted off to sleep, but not before he kissed my forehead and murmured, "I love you my daughter", and slipped out the window.

**AFTER BREAK**

The beginning of break was a struggle for me, faking all the smiles and laughs. But after Sunday things got better, better in the sense that I didn't have to cry myself to sleep, and better that my happiness was actually becoming truer by the minute. I was home with my closest friends and I was with my family.

I was out and about every day in my new car my parents bought me as a bribe to come home for my senior year. I told them that I would think about it. I must admit that on Friday morning it was looking like a good possibility, but as the week wore on I missed Edward more and more. I hated the feeling of being away from him, and there were several times when I picked up the phone to dial his number but talked myself out of it.

I knew that I loved him; there was just a part of me that was scared of him now. _'He hasn't hurt you'_ I thought, _'He wouldn't hurt you, Ever.' _Nothing was making sense anymore, but I knew I wanted him.

Lying in my bed I look over at the clock and the red lights beamed that it was 7:00. I got up and threw on some sweats not caring how I looked on our first day back to school. I pulled out my phone and texted Edward to meet me under our tree, and headed to the spot where we skipped class together in the forest surrounding the high school.

He came walking through the fields of wet grass and stopped about three feet in front of me. He hesitantly reached out for me, looking as if he needed to touch me so he could breathe. _'Like he needs to'_, I snorted in my head, _'Shit, he probably heard that'_, and by the smirk on his face I could see he had. I didn't reach out my hand, and his arms flew back to his side. His topaz eyes showed the hurt he was feeling.

I stepped towards him closing the three feet until it was a mere three inches. I shakily reached my arm up to stroke his cheek, and he leaned into my touch.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too." He let a breath that he was holding and turned his head into my wrist and inhaled deeply, peeking out of his eyes to gage my reaction.

"You're still you right? The man I love?"

"Yes, I will always be." He slowly tilted his head down to me silently asking for my lips. I brought my mouth to his gently ghosting my lips across his, and he latched on and kissed me like a hungry man. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned as his cool breath invaded my warm mouth. Our tongues massaged one another's and our moans sounded off like a symphony. I felt his hands roaming all over my body as I slid mine into his hair, running my nails against his scalp.

"I am not going to make it through school without you. I need you now." He gently growled out and I could feel his hardness on my waist.

"Take me home." He raised his eyebrows in question, "Take me home to our family's house." He smiled and picked me up and ran through the forest and I began to kiss and lick on his neck. If possible he became even harder between my legs.

'_Edward, my car'_ I thought to him as he flew through the front door of his house.

"Rose will hot wire it, drive it here, and fix it later." He was pulling off my clothes and I was yanking his jeans loose. We were giggling as we dropped our clothes on the steps on our way to his room. Upon arrival he slammed the door shut and pressed me up against it removing my bra and panties. I trailed my hands from his broad shoulders down to his lower back and slid them under this boxer briefs. He moaned and bucked into my dripping core.

He laid me on the bed and kissed his way from my breast to my clit and began to suck. I moaned out his name and fisted the sheets. He began to lick and when I felt his tongue slide into me I shot up in a sitting position. He pulled me down to the edge of the bed and went back to work with his tongue. I grabbed one of his limp hands from my hips and brought it to my mouth I slowly slid a finger into my mouth and sucked on it. I heard him groan and I looked down to see his eyes focused on his hand in my mouth, he began to thrust his tongue faster. My hips began moving with the rhythm his tongue was setting and soon I was being pulled over the edge shouting out his name. I watched as he lapped up every bit of juice my body gave him.

I reached between us and grabbed his throbbing member in my hands with a tight grip and he bucked into my hand. I began pumping him and he was meeting each pump with a thrust. He took my nipple in his mouth and sucked on it making me moan. Suddenly I was laid back on the bed and he was positioned at my entrance.

He looked me in the eye as he slowly entered me groaning as my walls held onto him like a vice. Moving his hips in circular motion that he knew would drive me crazy he quickly exited and slammed back in. His thrusts were hard and my toes were curling into his calves. Our moans were loud and glorious and I could hear the faint slapping of skin from our movements.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..." I couldn't make a coherent thought as I felt my walls spasm around him causing us to both cry out.

He slid himself out of me, and pulled me close to his chest. We were both panting with our foreheads pressed together.

'I'm glad I can make you lose your unneeded breath' I thought to him.

He laughed and kissed me softly already having caught his breath.

"That has got to be the best sex we have ever had." I said out loud and in a quick motion Edward had me pinned to the mattress.

He smirked dangerously at me, "Well then are you ready for round two?" He said as he slid inside me.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: THIS IS A SAD ONE, BUT A GOOD ONE.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Spov

Summer was among us and my parents were still pressuring me about moving back home.

"Just come home, we miss you being here." My mother was tired of pleading with me and she threw my dad on me.

"Dad, I like it here."

"No you don't, you like that Cullen boy there." I heard Edward laugh in the shower at my father's statement. My father didn't know that I was at that Cullen boy's house and that the Cullen boy was in fact a vampire and heard every word he said.

"The Cullen boy has nothing to do with it. I like it here; I don't get into trouble every time I blink!"

"I understand where you're coming from, but we want you home. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay and hopefully in person you'll reconsider."

"I don't think that's going to happen, bye dad." I hung up the phone and lay back on the bed with my feet dangling. I looked up when I heard the bathroom door open. Steam seeped out the bathroom and out came Edward with a towel dangerously low on his waist. He was towel drying his hair as he leant against the door frame looking exceptionally handsome starring at me.

He walked over to the bed. "Exceptionally handsome?" he asked.

"Shut up." I said as he walks towards his closet. I cannot believe he has that many clothes; he's like a little girl. I giggled out loud when his head came around the corner.

"I'm not a little girl. Plus this is _our_ closet remember." Edward insisted that I move some of my things into his closet so when I'm gone a part of me would be with him.

He came out of the closet with a tight black v-neck on and a pair of dark wash jeans that he hadn't buttoned up. He walked toward the bed and finished his pants that hung low on his hips. If he stretched his arms I would get a nice view of his chiseled chest.

"Thinking about me are you?" he said as he crawled on the bed pulling me on top of him wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded my head, "I have a present for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"A bag full of my clothes for you to jerk off to when I'm gone" I said and I shook on his chest as he laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Bella's head popped in.

"Sorry, it's just that Esme has been calling you to eat for awhile. So I just thought that I would... I'm just going to leave."

"I'll be down in a second, thank you Bella." She smiled and left closing the door behind her.

"It's your last meal here if you decided to move back home." Edward whispered.

"This is home. Home is where you are." I said getting up and stretching. "Plus, I've deflowered you, now I have to make an honest man outta you!"

He stood up to follow me. "You promise, because I think Stevie Mason Cullen is one hell of a name."

"It does have a ring to it." I laughed as we headed down the stairs.

After I ate Edward walked me out to my truck and started stalling.

"I think you left something upstairs." He said in my ear.

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Please, just stay five more minutes."

"Edward you're driving me to the airport tomorrow morning and I feel guilty for always hogging you from your-

"Our family" he cut me off to correct me.

"Our family, you need mommy time with Esme."

"If you say so" he pouted.

"Kiss me" I asked, and he did.

"I love you, drive safely" he told me.

"I love you too."

When I got home I went into Suz's room and snuggled up with her for the night. All too soon she was waking me up telling me I needed to get ready. I trudged off to my room and threw on some black leggings and one of Edwards sweat shirts I took from _our_ closet, and my uggs. I went downstairs after I brushed my teeth and ate some of a pomegranate. Soon there was a knock on the door and I went to let Edward in.

"Good morning my sweet" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Morning baby"

"Hello Edward. I see you're here to whisk our girl off to the airport."

"Yes I am." He turned to me, "Are you ready?" I nodded and he grabbed my bags as I hugged Suz.

She waved us off as we drove to the airport. The whole ride Edward held my hand and I put a barrier in my head so he wouldn't hear my worried thoughts about leaving him for two weeks with Bella, his first love from eighty years ago.

Epov

She was shutting me out of her mind and it worried me. Soon we were at the airport and she was getting checked in. Once she had her boarding pass we went to the security gates to say our goodbyes.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you shutting me out?" I asked her.

"No reason, I'm just not good at saying goodbye to you."

"This isn't goodbye though right?"

"No, I'm coming back home to you" when she said that I breathed a sigh of relief.

I pulled a simple diamond band out of my pocket and slid it on her ring finger. She gasped and looked down at it with tears in her eyes.

"It's your promise ring to me. I meant to give it to you awhile ago, but-

She cut me off, "I love it, but not as much as I love you."

"I love you too" I said kissing her. "Call me when you land." I said wiping her tears away.

"I love you" she told me again and she went through security turning to look at me before she walked through. She blew me a kiss through her tears and I reached my hand up in an act to catch it. I stood there until I could no longer see her realizing she took my heart with her.

**A WEEK AND SIX DAYS LATER**

Epov

It had been a long two weeks and Skype just wasn't cutting it anymore. My family had left the other day to hunt and Bella and I were at the house alone.

I walked up to the study and found her there reading a copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

"Don't you ever get tired of reading that book?" I asked her standing in the doorway.

"You know it's my favorite book Edward."

"For us to be friends we never talk."

"We don't, so let's talk. How have you been?"

I laughed, "I have been great. How's life been back with Alice and Emmett?"

"It has been fabulous! I haven't had this much fun since Jake died. It's feels good to be happy."

"It does." I went to sit next to her on the couch. "Do you miss him?"

"Every day, just as you miss Stevie" she replied.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Bella cleared her throat.

"Was it real? What we had, was it real?"

I grabbed her hand, "It was real. It was very real"

She stared at our hands and slowly laced our fingers. I should've pulled my hand away but I felt a small tingle coming from our skin as we touched.

"Do you feel that?" She whispered.

I nodded still starring at our intertwined fingers, my eyes slowly trailed up her arm to her topaz eyes. I glanced down at her lips, then back at her eyes. She slowly inclined her head to mine and we kissed.

Spov

I was worried, but Edward assured me over Skype that I had nothing to worry about. "I'm yours," he told me, "do with me as you please." But this was Bella, Isabella Swan, his first love. I had faith in our love, but I saw the way she looked at him, she wanted him, and he was mine.

It was Saturday and I got back in town early. Edward had texted me that morning, "I miss your face"; I laughed and got in my car on the way to his house. I pulled into the long drive and hopped out of my car. The house was empty so they must have gone hunting.

I walked up the stairs and headed towards Edward's room, but as my hand touched the knob I heard a noise. My heart froze for this wasn't just any noise, it was a moan. I slid down the wall across from the door and heard more moans followed by panting breaths. I made myself focus to hear a male and female voice.

"Yes, Bella right there."

"Edward, I'm so close."

Thump, moan, thump, moan, growl, and then nothing but silence, tears were streaming down my face and a hand shot out to wipe my tears away. I looked into the eyes of Jasper who mouthed, "I'm so sorry." The dam then broke and sobs racked my body, I couldn't control myself.

Jasper picked me up and carried me downstairs, but not before the groans, moans, and thumping's started for round two. In the den the rest of the Cullen's were there and when Alice saw me she flitted to Jasper and took me out of his arms.

"We tried to get back before it happened. I'm so sorry, this is all entire fault." She was sobbing.

They were all voicing their apologies and 'How could he do this?' but I just stood and walked towards the door. As I got to my truck I heard an enormous growl followed by a crash. Esme came out and hoisted me into my truck; I was too dead to move. I saw a light shine ahead of us and looked to see Edward in the doorway fighting to get to me. The last thing I remember is hearing him scream my name begging for me to come back.

I don't remember arriving to my house, I don't remember if Suz was home, I don't even remember how I got in my bed. I just knew I was, and I knew that the window was opening at this very moment. My body was faced towards the wall, and I felt someone slide in between the covers with me. My body was completely still, I was a complete dead weight.

"Stevie..." it was him, and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest. The chest Bella probably kissed, sucked, nibbled, and collapsed on after her orgasm. That thought gave me the strength to move away.

I heard a sob erupt from his chest.

'_Seriously, you're crying?'_

"I'm so sorry. It happened so fast and I just don't know what to say." His breathing was ragged and he reached out for me again. Unfortunately, I had no more room to scoot away so he turned me towards him and tucked me into his chest. I had no choice but to lay there as he sobbed into my neck.

"I'm so sorry baby. My baby, forgive me. I can't bear to live without you, please say something. Say anything, I need to hear your voice." Each sentence was followed with a ragged breath and a small trembling sob.

I cleared my throat and lifted my dead and empty eyes, "Leave and I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

Pain, panic, rejection, and about a million other emotions were splayed on his face. But he rose and stood like a broken man. I watched him hobble his way to the window. He turned and looked me in the eye, "I love you, only you, forever with you." He said it with such passion and with such fierceness that one of my heart strings repaired itself. Then he jumped out my window.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Spov

I don't know how long I went sitting in my bed with the lights on and the TV on mute. I do know that I have six guests, the Cullen's without Edward all came to visit me twice. Right now Emmett was over for his third time saying he couldn't be in the same house as _them_.

"Those assholes" he muttered making me laugh for the first time in I didn't know how long. Emmett took notice, "You just laughed! I have to call Rosie to tell her you laughed!"

"No Emmy! Our little secret" I made him pinky promise.

He pouted and suggested that I get some sleep. Apparently I looked tired, so he tucked me in and kissed my forehead and left. The only problem now was that I wasn't tired. I steal a glance at the clock and see its eight o'clock, and turning my head another direction I see a picture of Edward and me.

'Now or never,' I thought and grabbed my phone and dialed his number. I swear he picked up before the first ring was over; he must have been sitting staring at the phone.

"My sweet," his voice was hoarse, but my heart still skipped at the sound of it.

"Oh Edward, you sound how I look." My voice was barely a whisper. "Have you hunted lately?"

"No, I haven't. I miss you, I miss you so much." I could tell he was sobbing again, and my arms ached to hold him.

"Go for a quick hunt and when you get back I'll be in your room and we can talk, okay?"

"Yes, I'll do anything"

"Edward..."

"Yes, my sweet?"

I love you, I wanted to say it, but I couldn't get it off my tongue. But he knew me better than I knew myself and it was made clearer when he said, "I love you too. I love you so much."

"Really" my voice croaked as tears streamed down my face. In the background I heard rustling and in mere seconds Edwards face popped up to my window. He pressed his palm against the glass and I walked to the window and sat down on the small bench.

Slowly I opened the window and he climbed in and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, really" he said wiping my tears away.

"Then why can't I do this anymore." The more he wiped the more tears I reproduced.

"Because," he paused and place a cold, shaky hand on my chest, "I broke you."

I placed my hand over his and brought it to my lips and kissed his finger tips, but before I could get to his thumb I was kissing his lips.

"I don't want this to be goodbye. I love you too much to let you go, but I can't look at you because when I do I see you with her. I can hear you like I did that day and I can't..." sobs overtook my body and he held me as I cried.

"Take as long as you need, I will always be waiting for you" he started running his fingers through my hair and my sobs soon turned to small hiccups.

I turned my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. I was trying to memorize him like he was in this very moment. I lifted my head and traced the contours of his face and his eyes closed as he let out a deep sigh that was close to a moan. 'I love you' I thought to him and kissed his eyes, nose, cheeks, and then his lips. He threw himself into the kiss, tracing his tongue along my lips asking for entrance. I willingly let him in as I felt him pick me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he laid me down on the bed.

Our kisses became frantic as we realized that this could be the last time for us. Our clothes were being tossed all around and he was inside of me soon with no hesitation. We both moaned at out close contact staying still for only the shortest moment. Then our movements became desperate, moving so quickly, and soon I had my first release and smothered my groan with his lips. He didn't stop thrusting and I didn't want him to, 'Don't stop, please baby, don't stop' I silently begged. He was moaning and groaning my name quietly, telling me how much he loved me.

And that's how the sun rose, through our frantic love making. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I knew the moment I succumbed to sleep he would be gone and our relationship over.

"I love you. You are my oxygen, my light, my hope, and my everything. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I forgive you, and I love you."

"I will wait forever. I will remember every night we made love, every embrace, and every kiss. I'm yours forever Stevie Benders, don't forget me."

"Never," then my eyes closed.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I woke up to the morning light and Edward was gone. I slowly rose out of my bed snatching my robe and wrapping it securely around my body while heading towards the shower.

I wondered how long I would need to think and was starting to question to my motives as the hot water worked the knots out of my back. I was slightly sore from Edward's and I love making, and lying in the bed for days. I looked down at my body and noticed several hickies, I traced the imprints on my body that he had given me and smiled.

My heart was crying out for him, but I desperately needed time. I needed to be with me before I could be with him as lamely as it sound. But God, I missed him so much, his touch, smell, and kiss haunted me. A flash of two people tangled in my sheets came to mind, but it wasn't us. It was him and Bella. My stomach lurched and I slowly sank to the floor in the shower choking on sobs.

'I'm yours Stevie Benders' ran through my head repeatedly.

'He's mine.' I told myself, 'He doesn't belong to her'

'Stevie he had sex with her' my subconscious told me.

'It was a mistake!'

"Yeah well what if it happens again!" I said aloud.

"It won't ever happen again." Said a female voice, and I looked up into the golden eyes of Isabella Swan.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF "WTHC"! FINISHING MY FIRST STORY IS VERY EXCITING FOR ME. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AND IT IS FINISHED SO IT JUST NEEDS TO BE POSTED.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

Spov

I quickly finished showering and wrapped my towel around my body. Bella said that she would wait downstairs for me, and for me to 'take my time.' I put on some sweats and let wet hang hair hang down my back and descended the stairs to the den. She was sitting on the couch so I went towards the chair hugging my knees to my chest.

"How have you been?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

"How do you think I've been _Isabella_? I go over my boyfriend house and surprise! You're fucking him." My voice was hard and laced with so much venom Bella shifted back into the couch.

"I'm so sorry. I truly am, I don't know what came over me. I was just so alone after Charlie died, and then Jake. I decided to come back to Forks one day, and there he was with you, and I got jealous, and now I'm a home wrecker." She was starting to dry sob. "I'm just so sorry!"

My heart broke for her and I strode over to her and let her cry on my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles in her back and soon her breathing calmed.

"I forgive you; it's just hard for me to forget."

"Thank you! I don't deserve your kindness, but thank you." She held my hand, and a single tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it away not wanting to cry twice in front of her.

"You're welcome." I said then there was an awkward silence.

"You should call him. He needs you just like you need him. You shouldn't make him wait too long. He can't function without you, he just doesn't want to."

Words of wisdom from Bella stung for I knew she was right. I was barely breathing on my own.

"What day is it?"

"It's Monday, you've been holed up in here for a week. Have you eaten?"

"Willingly no, I've been forced fed."

"Are you going to call him now?"

"I will when you leave and Suz is gone."

"Well then I guess I'll be off, and by the way. I'll be leaving Forks today, maybe I'll go down to Denali." She stood at the end of her sentence and I rose as well as she started towards the door.

I cracked a smile while opening the door, "Well thanks for nothing _Bella_!"

She turned and smirked, "No problem Steven." She started to walk out, but I grabbed her and her into a hug.

"Thank you" I said and I let her go and watched her run off into the woods.

As I walked into the house I knew I had some explaining to do so I headed up to Suz's room and gave her the basics. She on agreed to leaving for awhile so we could talk in private and I went into my haven to call him.

My sheets smelled like him and a faint smile graced my lips. I reached for my phone, but he was already calling me.

"Edward" I breathed into the phone.

"Stevie, I don't deserve you. You're far too perfect, far too kind my sweet."

"You do deserve me, and I deserve no less than you. Now come over tonight to see me."

"I love you" he said and then hung up.

As Suz was pulling out Edward was pulling in. The car barely stopped before he was out bounding towards me. He picked me up and twirled me in a circle telling me he loved me. I wrapped my legs around him, twisted my fingers into his hair, and gently tugged his head back making him moan. I brought my lips to his, tracing his lower lip with my tongue. I felt him harden between my legs and I groaned biting his lip.

He stumbled into the house and kicked the door shut. I pulled my lips from his to check to see if he killed my door.

"The door is fine Stevie" he answered my thoughts in a tortured moan. His lips were connected to my neck, nipping at my sensitive skin there. Somehow we were on the couch in the den and I was straddling his lap with my knees on each side of him.

He held me tight to his body still whispering that he loved me, and I responded by grinding my hips into him. I put my head in the crook of his neck and continued my movements, his pants and moans were my encouragement.

"Please," he begged, "I need you. It's been too long." He slid his hands down and guided my hips. I was sucking and moaning into his neck.

"I'm so close Edward" he responded by picking me up and running upstairs and throwing me on the bed.

Epov

I hastily threw her on the bed and ripped off her clothes.

She gasped, "Those were my favorite sweats baby."

I growled playfully as I laid my naked body on top of her, my lips at her ear. "I'll buy you fifty, just keep calling me baby."

I licked her from her ear to her breast. She began whimpering and silently begging me for more. I reached down and rubbed myself along her hot, dripping core making her hips buck. I guided my member down to her entrance and teased her by entering my tip and pulling out.

She was shaking and loudly begging, "Please Edward, please, please..."

I slammed my throbbing member into her body and we both came undone at the sensation of being one again. I growled loudly throwing my head back when I felt my seed spilling into her. She was calling my name and begging me for more, so I began rocking into her with hard, pounding thrust. She wrapped her legs high above my buttocks and I felt myself go deeper into her. I felt the beginnings of her second climax coming and I slowed my pace not wanting this to end.

I pulled out and whispered in her ear, "I need you", and rocked back in. "I want you", I said with another thrust. "I love you", then her walls began to clinch around me and her body started to quiver underneath me taking me with her.

"Edward, oh Edward" she gasped out. I never slowed my movements letting us both ride out our orgasms. Her heart was pounding and I laid my head on her chest, but not before kissing her heart.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me to her. We laid there in a comfortable silence as she ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you so much Edward Cullen. You make me the happiest I've ever been."

"Really" I asked, and she nodded. "I love you too Stevie Benders." I rolled us over, finally disconnecting our still entangled bodies and slid my member from her core. She whimpered at the loss of contact, and I pulled her into my side and stroked her hair. "Sleep my sweet."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'll always be here." And then her eyes slowly closed.

EPILOUGE

Spov

Edward was there when I woke up and the summer was splendid and as soon as it began it had ended. Edward and I spent the majority of our time in bed together and my parents were still pressuring me.

Life was the greatest it had ever been for me and I knew that this was what true happiness was. However, it seemed that every time life was finally going great for me something would happen and rip it all away from me. But I refused to believe that my precious Edward would be taken away from me.

I was driving home from a late night with Alice and Rose when something caught my eye hanging in the door. I smiled knowing that it was probable from Edward and ran to quickly open it. I began to read it and quickly realized that it was not in fact from Edward and that something was wrong.

_'Stevie,_  
_It's great to finally be able to come into contact with you. I have noticed that you have a very close relationship with one of the Cullen's and it is a shame that it is not going to work out. You are going to leave, and you are going to leave quickly never looking back. If you do not leave the Cullen's will receive the repercussions, mainly your dear Edward._  
_I look forward to meeting you very soon._

_L'_

I felt my heart slowing and tears starting to stream down my face, but I quickly had to pull myself together and get packing. I ran up the stairs quickly writing Edward a note and beginning to throw things in my bag. I heard tires screech outside my house and I jammed the note from the mysterious 'L' in my pocket.

I grabbed my cell and called my parents getting their voicemail and telling them I was on the way home.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded as he stormed into the room.

"I am going home, I can't stay here anymore" I continued to pack my things.

"No, you are home. Don't you remember what you said, home is where I am."

"Something has come up and I can't stay here with you Edward." I slid our promise ring off my finger and tried to place it in his hand.

"No" he said pushing my hands back.

I placed the ring on the nearby dresser placing his note underneath it and grabbed my packed bags. I went out to my truck and hauled my bags in.

"You can't leave me, you are my heart." He pleaded pulling me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I got into my truck and drove off to the airport looking in my rearview mirror and seeing Edward in his car following me.

I got to the airport and bought my ticket and checked in my bags. Edward was still pleading with me, grabbing my arm, and saying my name in broken gasp.

I arrived to the security gates when I heard him cry out in a low voice, "Please don't leave me."

I didn't turn around; I didn't let him see the tears that were falling, and I prayed he would find the note I wrote him.

As the plane drifted off into the night I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I knew from this moment on nothing would ever be the same.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I FEEL INCREIBILY STUPID FOR POSTING THIS SHORT ASS NOTE, BUT FOR THOSE WHO CARE (WHICH I HOPE TO BE MOST OF YOU) THE SEQUL IS NOW UP! IT'S CALLED 'BACK TO THE START', SO PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT OF MY FIRST STORY, AND I HOPE I DON'T LET YOU DOWN WITH ITS COMPANION.


	15. AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Readers,

I've been hearing a lot about the group that is reporting stories that are rated M, and all of my stories are rated M. So far, I have only 3 completed and the rest are works in progress. What I can do for those who have read them is send them to you via PDF so you can always have them with you if they are taken down.

This movement that is going on is very saddening to me. Call me stupid, but I thought there was this thing called freedom of speech. This is a place where we should be able to let our imaginations run wild, and write what we wish. I don't really know what their motive is, but I feel like this is getting a little ridiculous.

Sincerely,

frickandfrack


End file.
